


Your Heart's Not Mine To Weigh

by primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [3]
Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2013)
Genre: But Majid knows how to handle him, Cesare is a bit of a shit, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Beta, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: After his liaison with Majid, Cesare finds himself pressured by Vittorio to return to his normal life but is it so easy to let Majid go...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Majid/Cesare, Mentions of past Cesare/Vittorio
Series: Cesare x Majid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Your Heart's Not Mine To Weigh

A part of Majid knew that he should leave what had happened in the past, that he should forget Cesare and focus on moving forwards. But every night he found himself awaking to the thought of pale skin below his fingertips, woke to his cock aching hard in his sweatpants. He would latch onto the fragments of memory as he worked himself to completion, dizzy in the lust of the moment only to find himself unsatisfied as the bliss of his orgasm ebbed away.

He was sure there was some bitter irony in the fact he'd found himself addicted to the addict, and most worryingly for Majid it wasn't simply a physical thing. He worried for the other, whatever had happened between him and this Vitto was physical he was certain, but for Cesare to react in the way that he did it must run deeper. Had that been why he was so guarded. Despite all instincts screaming at him to run the other way he found himself doing some digging.

It was fortunate for him that since the success of their shared mission he found himself 'in' with the crew in Ostia. Whenever he arrived at the Cafe they frequented he was welcomed with open arms and a cold beer. On a couple of occasions he caught sight of Ce and Vitto there together, though Vitto always seemed to push for Cesare to leave the moment he caught sight of Majid. Ugly had spun a tale painting the pair as devoted brothers. The Dutchman was no fool, there was more to it than that he was certain.

It was nearly a month after their liaison when Majid finally caught Cesare on his own. They had both been summoned together by Ugly, news reaching them of another potential big score. His mind should've been on the prospect of good money, if the rumours were right he could score enough to send back to Tariq for his education. Even from afar he was determined to keep his brother from falling down the same path, his parents deserved one son who would see out his potential without tragedy or crime cutting their path short. But from the moment Cesare entered he couldn't help but fix his gaze upon his handsome face.

The meeting had passed in a blur, Majid throwing in the odd comment to prove he was listening enough but his focus was mostly upon watching Ce, even if the younger man was cautious to keep his own gaze pointed down.

Cesare heard nothing of the plan. From the moment he had seated himself at the table he could hear nothing more than the pounding of his own heart. Since that night he hadn't been able to shake the overwhelming draw he had felt to the boxer. The way he had spoken to him, the pleasure he had brought to him coupled with the honest praise had been intoxicating. Ce felt pulled towards him yet Vittore's words that night rung heavy in his ears.

* * *

**_As he heard the door shut behind them Vittorio fixed his focus on Cesare, his jaw tight with anger as he jealously took in the sight of his friend's rumpled attire. Even if he hadn't heard the tail end of what had happened in the stall he certainly would've been able to tell from the sight of his ruddy face. It made his gut twist with regret to think of just why he knew how Cesare looked in the aftermath of his orgasm. Was it bitterness that fed this anger, bitterness that he could've had this? Bitterness that choosing to push his friend away had driven him to this foreigners arms. He knew it was unfair but he didn't want anyone else to have Ce, even if he couldn't. At least with Vivianna he could cope. With Vivianna he knew that he would always be number one in Ce's thoughts and damn he knew the selfishness of that thought but he couldn't shake it. This stranger threatened it._ **

**“ _What would you have done had it been someone else who walked in Ce?” Vitto bit out roughly shoving his friend back a couple of steps, his eyes narrowing. “They would've dragged you out to the curbside and would've taught you a lesson.”_**

**_  
  
The combination of the words and the action had Cesare tensing, his face pinching up in anger of his own. “I do not recall you being upset when it was you and I...” he began only for a firm hand to be placed over his mouth._ **

**“ _Stop, now” Vittorio hissed, shooting a panicked look over his shoulder. “What happened between us was a...it was a mistake Ce.” he turned his gaze back just in time to see pain light in those mesmerising eyes. It hurt him to speak of a moment his heart treasured so callously but it was a fantasy they couldn't have. He was a realist, their only safe future could lie with Linda and Vivianna. Linda would make him happy, wouldn't she?_**

**_Cesare pushed Vittorio firmly in the chest to dislodge himself beginning to pace back and forth the bliss he had been soothed by was replaced by a manic edge. “A mistake for you. Not for me, I l-”_ **

**_  
  
“Do not finish that sentence” Vittorio pleaded in a voice so pained that it caused Cesare to quieten. He knew the other man loved him, knew he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame but those words could not be forgotten once spoken. _ **

**_For a long moment silence fell between them as both took deep breaths to calm themselves. Cesare was the first to speak up, his voice brittle and rough, Vitto didn't dare allow himself to think on why he sounded so hoarse. “You do not want this, that much is clear. You have no right...”_ **

**_  
  
“No right? Do you think I want to see you beaten into a gutter because someone finds out about this?” he felt bile in his throat as the next words bubbled up. He knew they would be cruel but he needed to shake Cesare from this foolish path. “Your mother only just buried Deborah. Do you think she will survive burying you too?” he hissed now watching as the younger man's face crumpled. _ **

**_Sensing an advantage he took a few measured steps forwards placing both hands upon Ce's shoulders till the other man finally met his gaze. “She will be ostracised if people knew about this Ce, you would be a pariah. Do you think your friend will stick around to deal with those consequences. He would leave you in the dust.”_ **

**_Like you? Cesare thought bitterly though he kept the words to himself. Something in his heart told him Majid was different. The man was so sure of himself, so commanding in his presence and the way he had talked to Ce even in the depths of their coupling had made him feel like he mattered. It felt deeper than sex but the idea of his poor mother being the one to suffer because of his choices left him feeling sick to his stomach._ **

**“ _Ce. Come back to work at the building site with me at least for a while. Get some money in your pocket and you can start making things good for you and Vivianna.” Vittorio urged. “...you can make a good life with her, she will settle for what you can give her.”_**

**_  
  
“She shouldn't have to settle...” Cesare reasoned weakly feeling his resolve crumple by the second. He cared for her, of course he cared for her. She was good to him and he tried his best to be good for her, he felt guilty that he couldn't give her all she gave to him, she deserved so much more._ **

**_Vittorio shrugged. “She has always settled for what she has given.” He said firmly as he began to tidy up Cesare trying to remove any trace of this Majid from his friend though even from this distance he could smell the man's aftershave all over him. “You're going to come back to mine and Linda's and take a shower, get rid of this stench and then tomorrow I'll pick you up for work. You're going to make your mother and Deborah proud and stay away from that man, okay?” he urged, dipping his head so that Cesare met his eyes. He did not release his grip till the younger man nodded in agreement. “This is for the better Ce. Trust me, I've always taken care of you...”_ **

**_  
  
Then why are you causing me nothing but pain Cesare thought bitterly as he let himself be drawn into a hug._ **

* * *

The sound of chairs scraping back from the table shook Cesare from his reverie in time to see Ugly and the others already making their departure for the evening. Or at least most of them, in his distraction he had found himself in the one situation he had been desperate to avoid, alone with Majid.

“You've been avoiding me...” Majid said without any hint of sensitivity, he wasn't one for tiptoeing around a conflict. “I'm guessing it has something to do with your ex.”he added watching as the Italian's shoulders drew up with so much tension that Majid was sure it must be painful.

“He is not my ex” Cesare spat back glancing around them in case any had overheard. “Vitto is looking out for me...”

  
  
Majid laughed bitterly as he watched him a moment longer bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips as he considered his next words. “I used to have a friend who always swore to have my best interests at heart. Instead his choices nearly ended in my death.” his tone turned bitter at the end, it was the first he had outwardly spoken of Adil's betrayal, even after months of past that knife stuck just as deep as the day he had first learned of his treachery.

A flood of concern passed through Cesare at the revelation. Logically he knew whatever had happened must have been so long ago that Majid was fine now, and yet he couldn't help but worry about the thought that the other had come so close to death.

“What I'm saying...” Majid began as he leaned forwards in his chair, softening his gaze as he met Cesare's. “is that sometimes our 'friends' hold their own personal interests well above our own, and from the way he was looking at you that night I suspect jealousy was his motivator.” The words had the opposite effect he intended as immediately Cesare's face became guarded once more, the man rising to his feet.

“Do not speak of things you do not know of.” He warned in a tone that was more shaky than angry.

“I know what we shared in that bathroom is something I want to revisit, it's something I want to revisit over...and over...and over again in fact.” he purred the last words spreading his frame in the space of the chair, thick thighs splayed to display the prominent bulge in his tight jeans. “And from the way you came that night I reckon you're wanting to revisit that moment too.”

  
  
Almost as if he was in a trance Cesare stood still as stone, his gaze fixed at the other man's cock for a moment. How many nights had he woken craving to feel himself split open on that beautiful dick once again? How many times had he slipped into the bathroom working himself open on fingers too thin chasing the sensations that Majid had overwhelmed him with.

“I have a place not too far from here. I could take you back there, treat you right. Make you feel so so good like you deserve.” he pushed watching the beautiful pinkness spread over Cesare's skin.

Ce swallowed back the lump in his throat feeling torn in two. He was already breaking a promise to Vitto by taking up this job, he'd sworn he would take a step away from the breaking and entering at the very least and now here he was being pulled into temptation once more. “...Vivianna is waiting for me...” he began weakly. “I can't...” he looked around anxiously as he spoke. The bar was in large and part empty but Vitto had him worried.

The fact that Cesare seemed to be romantically entangled didn't even make Majid bat an eyelid, he knew well enough how it had to be. Sometimes you simply had to keep up appearances for the sake of security. “If you're worried people are going to find out about this I assure you I'm discreet, I've know just how intolerant people can be...”

Cesare took a small step closer to the table feeling his resolve wavering. He could feel the words building upon his lips, the yes he desperately wanted to say already forming. And he would have spoken it if not for the weight of a familiar hand settling upon his shoulder. Instantly his gaze shot up to find Vittorio stood beside him though his best friend was fixated entirely on Majid.

Having been watching Ce so intently Majid hadn't noticed the other man's presence until it was too late. Instinctively he pushed to his own feet feeling a sense of satisfaction that he was certainly far more build even if he wasn't quite as tall as Vitto. “Your 'friend' and I were having a conversation” he said sharply.

The intonation on the word friend had Vittorio's face twisting in anger. He moved forwards a step in threat growing increasingly aggravated as Majid smirked all the more.

  
“Is that a guilty conscience taking hold?” Majid pressed. “Like I said, Ce and I were talking.” He felt the man's hands upon his jacket but didn't seem to make any further attempt to attack him.

  
  
Cesare looked between the two men, both unblinking as they sized each other up. He knew Vittorio had a temper but from what he had seen of Majid he could see the other wouldn't back down if challenged and he had a sneaking suspicion it would be Vittorio on the losing side should things become physical. For the sake of his own internal conflict he stepped between them pushing a hand on each man's chest to separate them.

The sight of both men dropping their aggressive stance was startling to him. Whatever hatred they felt towards each other it seemed to be that neither was willing to have him harmed in the conflict? He had known that he was the flashpoint between them, the source of antagonism but was he also the balm for their fury too?

For a few moments he looked between the pair, it felt like a weight was sitting heavy in his stomach, like he had a decision to make in this moment.

Majid was the first to take a step forwards though he didn't reach for Cesare, at least not yet. “You make decisions for yourself.”

“Ce...” Vittorio reasoned sounding a little out of sorts as he leaned into the palm on his chest. “Ce you need to go home to Vivianna...” he reasoned.

Cesare bit down upon his lower lip feeling the conflict raging in his mind. He looked between each man, gaze shooting back and forth. “Vittorio...” he whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked upon the man he had spent so long loving. Always so untouchable, so unreachable. And then there was Majid, so new to his life yet so willing to stand up for what he wanted, and what he wanted seemed to be Ce. He felt torn in two.

Majid took another step forwards now resting his hand upon Cesare's shoulder though his eyes focused now upon Vittorio. “I think if we are going to continue this conversation we should take this to a more private setting, we have an audience.”

The words had Vitto glancing around taking in the sight of the familiar faces watching with interest. Given the amount of scraps Cesare and he had gotten themselves in over the years he suspected they would simply expect it to be another, but Majid was right, it wasn't worth the risk. With a brisk nod he grasped Cesare by the shoulder half leading and half dragging him out to the cold night air.

Majid wanted to intercede, he wanted to loop a strong arm around Ce's shoulders and guide him through the night but he had seen that look that remained fixed on Vitto's face so many times in his life. It was the look of a man about to strike, and though he had confidence in his own skill to beat the other he suspected hurting Vitto would only hurt Cesare in the long run. They needed to talk. “I'm not far from here.” he said already guiding the two in the direction of his new apartment.

Cesare and Vittorio followed shortly behind, Vitto not for a second letting up his grasp, it was as if he felt letting go of Ce physically meant losing him for good. He didn't speak though, it felt like something was lodged in his throat leaving him without a voice. For so long he'd played the odds always keeping Cesare just close enough to him, always at arms length. It had worked with all the woman who had come before, it had worked still with Vivianna, why was this man so different, how did he have such a pull over Ce. It was supposed to be him and him alone that Ce looked up to like that, he felt the jealousy bubbling bitterly in his stomach as his thoughts led him deeper and deeper down that pathway.

All too soon they were being led into an apartment block following Majid up three flights of stairs. In the daze of his thoughts he had barely recognised his steps, hadn't realised that he found himself in the very same building he called home till they were already outside of Majid's door. Merely two floors down Linda would be sleeping the night away whilst here and now Vittorio found himself fighting to decide if he could finally let his hold on Cesare go. The very thought grieved his heart. And more worryingly, was it too late even if he wanted Ce?

Majid yanked his jacket off and tossed it onto the back of the sofa striding onwards to pour whiskey into three tumblers. “Here....” he held out a glass to each of them in turn before taking a long sip from his own.

“You are an outsider here” Vittorio said challengingly as he faced Majid once again. “You have been here only a short time, you don't know what people would do if someone found out that he...”

  
  
“That he is gay?” Majid countered confidently arms crossing over his chest. “Or that you're...”

  
“I'm not” Vittorio spat out angrily.

“And yet you slept with him too.” The Dutchman challenged waving a hand in the air as Vitto shaped up to deny it.

“I'm not....what happened it was....” Vitto looked for a brief moment to Cesare remembering how heartbroken the man had looked when he had labelled their night together a mistake. “It's complicated. I have a partner. I love Linda...” he met Majid's eyes once more albeit this time the anger in his own was subdued. “what happened was complicated.” he reasoned sounding ashamed.

“You don't own him.” Majid said sternly unwavering.

“Majid...please.” Cesare tried watching with worry as Vittorio's head dropped. He moved towards his oldest friend resting a hand upon his cheek only to fill with sadness as Vittorio instinctively pulled back.

“You don't own him and yet you seem so stubborn willed to force him into a life you want from him.” Majid continued, He set down his glass taking a few steps towards the pair. “You care about him, I'm not denying that. Maybe deep down you love him.” he watched the tension that flooded Vitto at the mention of love.

“I love Linda” he snapped in return charging forwards and grasping at Majid's shirt. “Stop speaking your poison. I am not like you, I am nothing like you.” he hissed.

“No, no you aren't” Majid answered not even flinching even as the man's knuckles dug into his shoulders in the firmness of his grasp. “Because I'm not afraid to admit that I care about him. And I'm not talking about friendship.”

“Let him go Vitto, please....step back” Cesare had gripped a hold of his friends shoulders and was pulling at him trying to break him away from the other. Without even looking at him Majid could hear the sadness in his voice. He hated that this was tearing Ce apart but they couldn't continue to hang over the precipice like this, Ce was pulled between three people he seemed to care deeply for. He seemed already so ready to break.

“You're trying to take care of him in your own way. I don't think you want to hurt him.” The Dutchman continued. “I know the hell life can throw at you, I know the fear it can build but I've faced my own death. I've stared it in the eyes and I came out of the other side. I'm done running from what I want, you're not and it seems that maybe Cesare is tired of it too...If you can't stand up and give him what he needs maybe it is time to step out of the way and let him be happy.” Majid's voice was softer now. He could feel Vitto's hands trembling where they maintained their grasp on him.

For several minutes silence fell between the three of them, the sound of Vittorio's heavy breathing. “...I have a future....Linda is a good woman, Tommaso looks up to me...we can have a family.” he dropped his hands from Majid turning his focus fully to Cesare now as he approached his best friend, hands so gentle as he cupped his cheeks. “I have a stable job at the construction yard. For the first time in my life I am living an honest life...I cannot lose that” his words were filled with such anguish, spoken so brokenly that Cesare felt tears began to slip over.

He had spent years hoping that one day Vittorio would look up and truly  _ see _ him, that his friend would take him in his arms and give them a chance for happiness. The hope was small, a tiny flickering flame never set to ignite. In this moment he felt it truly extinguish. Perhaps he had a right to anger and rage, he had been kept at arms length for so long after all but seeing the guilt etched into Vittorio's face wiped away any negativity. Feeling braver than he had in a long while he stepped up and pressed his lips to the other man's in a single tender kiss. “You will never lose me from my life...but I cannot wait for you any longer.” he drew in a shaky breath of his own as he stepped back feeling how for a moment Vitto's hands cupped his cheeks all the tighter till finally they dropped away. “...but it is time for me to make my own choices, and it is time for Vivianna to find someone who can give her the life she deserves.”

Mere inches away he watched as Vittorio's eyes grew wet with tears but for for the first time in his life he made no effort to step forwards and comfort him, he knew his friend well enough to know it would not help the situation. 

“...he is careless. He is reckless. He is without care or attention and he will drive you crazy” Vittorio said quietly, his breath hitching as he drew in a long inhale. “He will be stubborn and strong willed, he will drive you to distraction and will be completely insufferable at times.” As he spoke he turned to face Majid more fully, the stern set of his expression returning in earnest now. “Despite all of that you will allow no harm to come to him. You will keep him safe, you will stop him from getting himself hurt. You will...”  


“I will put my own body on the line if it keeps him from getting hurt” Majid countered, the vow in his words. “I will break the neck of anyone who lays a finger on him.” It surprised him just how strongly he felt about the words he spoke, the words were flowing naturally from his lips and as he spoke them he knew them to be entirely true. And in truth catching sight of the almost wondrous look on Cesare's face made it worth putting his own feelings on the line. “You have my word that I will protect him...even from himself” he added with a wry smile.

Vittorio nodded stiffly touching his fingertips to his lower lip almost as if chasing the phantom weight of what would be their final kiss. “...Give me some time Ce. I wont leave you forgotten...but I need to let you go.” It left him feeling like he was spiralling to be so open but he owed it to Cesare, he owed him honesty. With that he turned and hurried from the apartment without a further word.

The click of the door was the sound that finally shattered Cesare's fragile control. It started with a broken sob, tears flowing freely down his face as he mourned the loss of what had never been. Strong arms engulfed the Italian cradling his face against firm muscle. 

Seeing this stubborn and wild man so shattered filled Majid with a sense of determination, no matter what happened he refused to let Cesare down. After so many years of being an afterthought he was going to show this man his true worth. “Come with me...” he soothed softly as he caught a gentle hold of both of the younger man's hands towing him through to the bathroom space. He felt a little guilty as he helped the emotional man settle on the lid of the toilet pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead before he pulled away to begin running the hot water pausing to add some of the lavender salts he had to ease the aches of his morning runs.

Cesare was lost to his thoughts, the sight of Vittorio looking more broken than he had ever been before grieved his heart terribly. He shouldn't feel guilty given all that had gone between them but he wished desperately that there had been a solution that had left no-one pained. But Majid was offering him a chance at something new, he was offering him affection and the promise of something more without conditions. And the way he had spoken of caring for him with such fierceness. 

Wiping his eyes free of lingering tears Cesare found his way to his feet, hands surprisingly steady as he worked the clothing free from his body. A path laid at his feet and he was determined to take it. He slipped his arms around the other man's back tucking his forehead into the space between his shoulder blades. It was heady to feel the way the tension in those firm muscles melted under something as simple as his touch.

  
Majid caught both of his hands bringing each hand to his lips in turn letting them go solely so he could turn to face Cesare. “You doing okay?” he asked.

It was too soon to unpack everything he was feeling and in truth it was something he didn't want to confront right now. He jutted his jaw out defiantly. “I don't think that was a question you asked me when we fucked.” he teased.

A bright peel of laughter rose from Majid. “Is that how it is?” he asked as he ran a hungered gaze over Cesare's bare frame for the first time.  


  
Cesare's lips split in a grin of his own as he pushed Majid backwards a step. “That is how it is.” he replied teasingly.

“...here I was trying to run you a nice bath and take care of you.” he reached behind himself as he spoke to turn off the tap. “Maybe you need taking care of in an entirely different way.”. Before Cesare could make a single flirty comment back Majid had grasped him firmly by the jaw, plunging his tongue between his lips to devour that hungry mouth. There was a possessive edge to it, a claiming need to wipe away the way the lips had touched to Vittorio's merely a short time ago. His free hand drew to rest at the small of the younger man's back drawing him closer still. There was something maddeningly arousing about the feeling of pressing his own clothed frame against the bare skin of his lover.

They were both breathless when Majid broke the kiss, teeth biting into the plumpness of his lower lip. “I know what you need baby...”. Firm hands shifted to find purchase under the surprisingly thick thighs, lifting the younger man's weight with ease. As those firm legs settled around his waist he carried the other man in the direction of the bedroom taking the moment to steal a tender kiss from Cesare's lips, trailing them up to the shell of his ear as he lowered the other down onto the soft sheets “You're mind, and I promise you I take care of what's mine”

Seeing him spread out upon his bed stoked the flame of arousal burning in his gut, one day he would pin this beautiful man to his bed and break him apart inch by glorious inch. Right now he needed him desperately. 

Cesare made no shame of his own arousal taking a hold of his own cock to stroke roughly as he watched Majid strip free of his shirt and jeans, smirking as he watched Majid raise an eyebrow at him.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Majid warned, the softness in his face shifting into something sharp. The sight of it was enough to make Cesare stop his moment though it was clear from the look in his eyes that he held no fear only aroused anticipation. “You take your pleasure from my cock or not at all. Do you understand?”

Cesare cockily smirked as he shrugged though it was wiped clear from his face as Majid laid a carefully weighted but firm smack against his upper thigh. The Dutchman had expected the other to gasp or cry out, what he hadn't prepared himself for the sultry little moan that instead rose from the brunette.

“Now that is something that what we are going to experiment with later.” he purred teasingly as he lowered his frame to blanket over Cesare's, his wide hips settling between the other's splayed legs. “But I think right now you deserve a treat” He set his lips upon his left nipple biting the nub teasingly for a moment before trailing his lips lower and lower still. “You've had a hard day...such a hard day...” Mere inches from his lover's cock he could feel the way Ce's hips fought to buck upwards and God it was satisfying to hear the frustrated cry from his lover as Majid left his cock untouched.

“Baby that isn't what you need right now....shhhh let me take care of what you need.” Softly he slipped his hands under his ass lifting it from the bed long enough to set a pillow below his hips. “I'm betting no-one has ever done this for you before, I reckon you're gonna be a little slut for it...”

With no further warning he lapped his tongue against the furl of Cesare's hole, firm hands pinning at the juncture of his hips as Ce tried to buck up instinctively. “Told you so” he smirked, taking pause only to smirk up at Cesare before he returned to his task.

The sounds Ce made were sinful, every moan and cry louder by the minute as he worked his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. He licked at the sensitive muscle working it looser and looser till finally he could slip a finger inside. 

Cesare couldn't think, every moment he thought that it couldn't get any better Majid would move his finger just so and another burst of arousal would take hold of his hard cock. He wanted so much to take himself in hand, it took every ounce of strength to keep his hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white with the sheer force of his grip.

By the time he had three fingers deep inside his lover Majid knew Cesare was teetering on the edge. He pulled his mouth back latching his lips to bite at the high up on his thigh as he drove his fingers mercilessly against his prostate. The sudden dual pleasures had exactly the desired effect as Ce's orgasm ripped through him, his lithe frame arching against the arm anchored across his abdomen. “Look at you. Fucking gorgeous.” he said reverently massaging his prostate over and over again till the soft moans of pleasure became whimpers of overstimulation. “So so good for me.”

Everything around him was bliss, it felt like he was floating on air all of his focus down to the singular sensation of pleasure surging through every inch of his body. He could feel a warmth moving up over his stomach to settle on either side of his face.

“Baby.” Majid hummed patiently as he cupped Cesare's cheeks laying kiss after kiss to his kiss bruised lips. “Come back to me, I'm not done with you yet. Come on....” he purred. It was clear the moment the eyes focused upon him and though Majid was desperate to slip inside him he rested their foreheads together for a moment. “Can you take me?” he asked in a tone that could not be mistaken.

Cesare's lips curled upwards in a lazy smile, a warmth Majid hadn't yet seen flooding taking hold in the aquamarine depths of his lust blown eyes. “Yes” he answered simply.

Majid smiled down at him. “That's what I want to hear.” Reaching over he grasped a bottle of lube from the bedside draw generously coating his dick and lining up with his slick hole. In contrast to their first time he entered him slowly this time pushing in so slowly allowing himself to feel the way Cesare's body clenched around every single inch of his dick. It was only as he felt his hips flush against Ce's ass that he stilled. “You're so good for me baby...” he praised. “You can take me, you're gonna make me feel so good aren't you.”

The words had their desired effect as the younger man rolled his hips in response sending a thrill of pleasure through Majid. “That's it, just like that.” he encouraged as he drew back starting to roll his hips in a sensual rhythm. One hand had settled itself to grasp at his lover's hip whilst the other cradled his face finding his lips once again in a tender kiss.

Every passing moment he could feel the pressure in his abdomen growing and yet he didn't rush, didn't chase his climax as his body urged him to. He kept it slow, let the fire stoke slowly to the point he could feel it burning through every inch of his body. He felt the moment the climax took hold, hips juddering roughly in a final sharp thrust as he came inside the tight channel, gasping brokenly against Ce's own kiss bruised lips.

With the very last of his focus he pulled free from Cesare's body and dropped down next to him taking a few deep lungfuls of air as the remnants of his orgasm washed through him. Beside him he could feel Ce roll onto his side to face him. Majid smirked and turned his head to look at his lover. “Do you need me to express an invitation for you to get your perfect little ass over here?”

Cesare gave a small almost shy smile as he shifted to settle his head upon Majid's chest. It was strange to him to be the one held, strange for someone to want to cradle him like this and yet as Majid's arm looped around him he felt safe and secure. He felt comfortable, a warmth spreading through his chest. The free hand began to card through his sex mussed hair in soothing motions. 

Majid felt the Italian begin to drift, felt the way his breathing softened. He had just enough mind to pull the blanket over them both. “I've got my work cut out for me with you...” he whispered softly as he pressed his lips to Cesare's hair. The man seemed to be the very definition of a complication and yet Majid found that he had no regrets even if it meant his life would be a whirlwind of chaos once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback from the first part! All of your lovely words inspired me to immediately dip back into this universe so I hope this will give you all joy (after the angst.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics to the incredible Robert Hallow & The Holy Men song 'No Worries'


End file.
